Unrequited
by feebes86
Summary: Imprinting... For some members of the pack, it's a blessing, for others, it's a curse. What do you do when your imprint loves someone else. Contains slash.


**Third place winner (tied with MrsTrentReznor) for the Paws and Art 2.0 contest**

**Banner #15 Created by dontcallmeLeeLee **

**Unrequited **

**Pairing Embry and Paul **

**Rated M or NC 17.**

**Contains slash. Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is a work of fan fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.**

My hips thrust upward into the warm, wet cavern. Soft lips closed around the end of my cock and a lapping tongue covered the underside of my shaft.

I groaned.

This was heaven, it had to be heaven. Nothing had ever felt as good as my imprints mouth, covering my dick.

A hand grasped me at the base and started pumping me up and down. His hands were larger than mine, and just a fraction warmer. He held me just a small amount tighter than I was used to holding myself. It was unreal the difference that those small changes made.

My hands twisted in his hair. The short, silky soft, inky black tresses flowed over my fingers and added a new measure of pleasure to our actions. It was all I could do to keep from ramming myself down his throat. Imprint or not, I wouldn't be able to fuck his face like that if it wasn't what he wanted.

"Fuck… Yeah man… just like that." The words were slightly louder than a whisper and they were what he needed, just enough so that he would know that I loved what he was doing to me. He took me deeper and deeper, until the head of my cock brushed the back of his throat, and then he swallowed. The tightness around the tip of my shaft was almost enough to make me cum.

Paul must have realized how close I was to losing control. He lifted his mouth off my prick and then sank down to lick and nuzzle my balls.

I'd never been teabagged before and I had to admit, it felt fucking wonderful. I spread my legs as far apart as I could and I just laid there and enjoyed the feelings that Paul was stirring up in my body.

His spit ran over my balls and down the crack of my ass giving me a strange, wet feeling. Paul brushed his finger over my asshole and the tip slid in. He hummed over my nut sack at the same time, the vibrations nearly enough to cause me to lose it right then.

I counted to ten in the old language and then I did it again. I switched to Spanish and then I started rebuilding a motorcycle engine in my head. Anything that would keep me from cumming. I wasn't ready for this to be over.

He worked his fingers, in and out of my tight hole, scissoring them on occasion and stretching me out. It hurt, but in a pleasant way. His mouth covered my knob once again and he sucked in, his cheeks hollowing around me.

I couldn't keep my hips from arching up off the bed. I needed more. I needed him inside me.

"Please," I begged.

He lifted his head and looked down into my eyes. He looked uncertain. He bit his bottom lip and suddenly, I knew that he was waiting for me. I knew that in some way he was asking my permission. I knew what it was that I needed to do.

I leaned up on my forearm, wrapped my other hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of me.

His hard body covered mine, shoulder to shoulder, nipple to nipple and hip to hip. I had never known just how good it would feel to have a hard cock, brushing up against mine. I wanted to grind myself against it, so I did. My eyes rolled back in my head and I whimpered.

My actions were submissive enough to reassure him that indeed, this was what I wanted, what I needed.

Paul chuckled. "A little desperate there Em?"

"You have no fucking idea."

He leaned up on one arm and ran his fingers through the puddle of liquid that had seeped from the tip of my cock. "Oh, I think I do."

He nearly smirked at this display of the power he had over me.

Paul brought his finger to his lips and pulled it into his mouth. "Ummm… you taste so fucking good. Next time, I'm may have to let you cum in my mouth, but this time," he smirked, "this time is for me to nut inside you. I'm going to fill you so full of my jizz that it will still be dripping out of you next week."

A shiver of anticipation worked its way down my body.

"Are you ready for me?"

I nodded my head, unable to speak. It wasn't really a question; I knew that it didn't matter, not in the long run. I would eventually always give him what he wanted. There wasn't anything else I could do. There was no other choice I could make.

Paul sat back on his knees and lifted my legs, propping them on his shoulders. He reached back onto my stomach and used his fingers to scoop up the puddle of liquid that remained there. He spread it around, over the puckered bud of my ass and then looked down at me.

"This may be a little uncomfortable," he warned.

I still couldn't do anything but nod my head.

He leaned forward slightly, causing my hips to tilt up, and I felt the head of his cock brush against my opening. He used his hand to line himself up and then he wrapped his arms around my thighs. He had pinned me in place. I couldn't have moved if I had wanted to.

Paul slowly tried to ease his way inside me. "Fuck… too tight…" He looked down at me. "Relax, Em."

It was just enough of an order to make me relax, and with a pop, the head of his dick slid into my body.

"Ouch... Fuck!" I shouted and tried to wiggle away.

"Be still," Paul barked. His arms tightened around my legs and impossibly, I got harder.

His voice demanded my obedience and I forced myself to take a deep breath and willed myself to relax once again.

I met his eyes and realized that I was finally getting what I had wanted. The burn and the sting were uncomfortable, true, but that wouldn't last long.

I felt my body opening up, accepting him, as he pushed deeper inside me.

He stopped and held himself still when he was fully seated, allowing me a few brief moments to grow accustomed to the fullness, the stretch and burn caused by his size.

The burning pain eased, until it didn't hurt any longer, instead, it turned into a different kind of fire. A slow growing ember that threatened to blaze into a bonfire with every single movement that Paul made.

Even his breathing fueled the flames.

It was even worse when he deliberately started filling me.

He pulled out and then slid back inside.

I moaned and my head fell back against the mattress.

Paul pulled out and then slid back inside me again… and again… and again.

I was powerless to do anything but lay there and enjoy the feeling of his rock hard cock, gliding in and out of my body.

I looked up at him with hooded eyes, certain that the want and desire that I felt for him was clearly apparent.

"Fuck… never felt… anything so… fucking tight…" he mumbled.

I tightened my ring of muscle around his dick and he groaned and moved his hips in a circular manner, grinding his pelvis against my ass with his cock fully entrenched.

He hit spots hidden inside me that I didn't even know I had. I wrapped my hands around his hips and tried to pull him deeper.

Paul pulled back until just the head of his cock remained inside me. He stopped and held himself there.

"Are you trying to get me to fuck you harder?"

"Yes…" I moaned.

"All you have to do is ask." Paul smirked.

"Please Paul, harder… I need… I need more," I pleaded.

He slammed into me and I groaned, the sound coming from somewhere around the bottom of my stomach and filling the room.

"If you want me…" he grunted and thrust forward, "Then next time you should ask…" he grunted again as his balls slapped against my skin once more. "Don't try to make me fuck you harder," he warned.

"I won't," I reassured him.

"Touch yourself," he ordered. "I want to see you jerk yourself off while I'm fucking your tight ass. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum all over your stomach."

I wrapped my hand around my erection and began to move in time with his thrusts.

"Ahhh… Fucccckkkk… So tight… like a vise…" Paul mumbled between grunts.

He picked my hips up, tilting them slightly forward and slid inside me again. The end of his cock brushed up against that same sweet spot, deep inside me. He twisted his hips and I jumped, unable to stop myself.

"Do that again," I pleaded, "Please."

Paul smirked and shoved balls deep into my ass again. He rotated his hips. "That?"

My eyes rolled back in my head, "Yeah… that."

He started moving faster and faster, each forward thrust accompanied by that move that ripped jolts of electricity up and down my body. With every inward movement, tingles started erupting in my balls, they shot straight up along my spine and then centered in my stomach.

"Uhh... Paul..." I couldn't stop myself from moaning. "Harder... please... harder."

He started slamming into me, his balls brushing up against my cheeks with each thrust, making a wet, splat sound.

My fingers tightened around my shaft and I fisted myself frantically. My hips arching up to meet the downward motion of my hand.

"Fuck Em… gonna cum…" That was the only warning I got before he shoved himself as deep as he could and for just a moment, he was still.

I could feel the streams of hot spunk coating the inside of my ass as he spasmed inside me.

His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. His mouth was slightly open and his face was contorted into a look of intense pleasure. He gasped for breath and a thin layer of spit blew off his lips and landed on his chin.

He was the most perfect thing I had ever seen. He was absolutely beautiful. I wanted to see him like that daily, two or three times each day. I would never get enough.

I pulled twice more on my engorged shaft, screamed his name and coated my stomach with my own release.

He brushed my legs to either side of his body and collapsed down on top of me.

His weight was a comforting feeling, one that I could easily get used to. He didn't leave it there long enough.

He pulled his softening cock out of my hole with a slurping sound and I could feel the muscles of my ass contracting as it adjusted to his removal.

Paul sat back on his feet and looked down at where he had just been. He smirked, "Fuck… I didn't know an asshole could stretch that big."

I clenched involuntarily and felt his seed run out from inside me.

"That was amazing Em… I don't think I've nutted that hard since… hummm… since last week when I was jerking off over my thoughts of Jacob."

He jumped up, never noticing the hurt look on my face.

"You don't mind if I take a shower do you? Jacob's expecting me to show up at his place and I don't want to be late."

"Nah… that's alright. Go ahead." I grabbed the sheet and wiped off my stomach and chest. There would be time for me to clean up after he left.

"Thanks, man."

Ten minutes later he was ready to go.

"So… you and Jacob have big plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, Jacob's cooking supper for me. He said that Billy wasn't going to be there. I'm hoping that we will finally get some more uninterrupted alone time." He winked. "Maybe even have a repeat of my time with you."

I didn't let him see how much his comment hurt me.

Paul continued to talk about his expectations and his desires.

I wanted him to shut up. Paul didn't have to elaborate. I knew exactly what he was hoping for. It was in his thoughts often enough. His fantasies of Jacob, the things he wanted to do to him and with him, the things he wanted Jacob to do to please him. So far it had been more about what Paul could do to get Jacob off. Jake had him tucked inside his jock and Paul would never be willing to leave him.

It was useless for me to hope that Paul would one day return my feelings. I knew that wasn't likely to ever happen. Paul just didn't love me that way. I tried not to be bitter about it, my love, unrequited, but it was hard to watch him walk away from me and give someone else what I wanted, what I needed.

I had never really been close to Paul, not until I phased and then imprinted. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for me to realize his fascination for Jacob. Basically, Paul had been in love with Jacob for as long as I had known him. It didn't matter that Paul would take Jacob in whatever form he could have him. It didn't matter to Paul that Jake was using him in some misguided attempt to forget about Bella Swan and her fascination with her cold, dead, bloodsucker. And it didn't seem to matter that Jacob would never be able to love Paul back.

I also guessed that it didn't matter, at least not to either Paul or Jake, that according to Taha Aki, Paul and I were meant to be together. He was supposed to be _my_ perfect match, _my_ soulmate, the one person that was most suited to a life with _me_.

I jumped up out of bed, pulled on my pants and met my imprint at the door. I watched him longingly as he walked outside. He no longer smelled of me, or our coupling. Instead he smelled of soap and shampoo, fresh and clean. It sent another pain straight through my heart, that he would hide our time together; that he wouldn't even want to take a chance that he might share my scent.

I smiled and tried to look like I meant it. "I'd tell you to have fun but that would be pointless."

"Yeah…" He laughed and rubbed my dick through my pants. "I'll try to catch up with you later on in the week."

I knew what he was saying. That he would find me whenever he felt a need for another quick release. To him, I was just the means to an end, someone easy and convenient that he could use to bust another nut inside.

I watched him walk to his car, get inside and leave. I turned and headed back to my bedroom. I buried my head in the pillow and inhaled his scent. For just a moment I felt better.

It was the curse of the imprint to be whatever our imprintee needed us to be.


End file.
